


Bluegraygreen like a crush

by michirukaiou7



Series: Somewhere I belong [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, M/M, Nightbird (Glee), Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/klainendar2014.html">The Klaine Advent drabble challenge 2014</a>, 18. Scarf</p><p>Non doveva essere solo quello, però, ad averlo attratto così tanto da fermargli il passo a metà: avvicinandosi e studiando il modo in cui la luce dei faretti e del sole riluceva delicatamente sul tessuto cangiante, screziandolo in una lunga onda morbida che a prima vista sembrava celeste scuro, ma che osservata da vicino si rivelava azzurrogrigioverde – un momento, quando era stata l’ultima volta che aveva descritto qualcosa in quel modo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluegraygreen like a crush

Blaine vide la sciarpa un mercoledì pomeriggio.

Il professore aveva annullato la lezione e quindi si era ritrovato il resto della giornata libero all’improvviso, situazione che si presentava raramente nella sua a volte fin troppo fitta vita e che quindi lo aveva portato ad uscire dal college e ad incamminarsi a caso – a New York anche girare a caso, purché non fosse notte e non ci si trovasse in zone pericolose, poteva riservare piacevoli sorprese.

Le gambe lo portarono in una delle strade dello shopping e lui si trovò a gettare di tanto in tanto occhiate annoiate alle vetrine, mentre camminava a passo sufficientemente sostenuto per evitare di essere travolto dal resto dei passanti, visto che lì tutti sembravano avere un obbiettivo preciso ed una fretta incredibile di raggiungerlo a qualunque ora del giorno e della notte; aveva appena superato una vetrina piena di cappotti all’ultimo grido (domandandosi se il tenere caldo non fosse ormai considerato un inutile orpello per un cappotto), quando lo sguardo sfiorò una vetrina al cui centro, appesa tra le esili braccia di un manichino, c’era una sciarpa di squisita fattura. Non doveva essere solo quello, però, ad averlo attratto così tanto da fermargli il passo a metà: avvicinandosi e studiando il modo in cui la luce dei faretti e del sole riluceva delicatamente sul tessuto cangiante, screziandolo in una lunga onda morbida che a prima vista sembrava celeste scuro, ma che osservata da vicino si rivelava azzurrogrigioverde – un momento, quando era stata l’ultima volta che aveva descritto qualcosa in quel modo?

 _Oh_.

Occhi azzurrogrigioverde che lo fissavano spaventati nella luce giallognola di un vicolo sporco e defilato, un labbro tumefatto che tremava appena.

Ecco cosa gli ricordava quel colore, cangiante e scivoloso come se la seta fosse stata acqua solida, drappeggiata con grazia tra le braccia candide ed affusolate del manichino.

Blaine si trattenne ancora qualche istante ad osservarla incantato, immaginando come sarebbe stato quel tessuto al tatto - liscio, fresco, come i capelli che quel ragazzo aveva arruffati dalla rissa quella sera, probabilmente.

Era strano che gli fosse rimasto così impresso: Nightbird incontrava decine e decine di persone, molte di più di quante probabilmente capitava di incrociarne a Blaine, durante le sue peregrinazioni notturne; alcuni erano ricordi che avrebbe preferito rimuovere: facce brutte, corrotte da ciò che c’era dietro di esse, o disperate, o contratte dal dolore, o distese, di quella distensione bianca e smorta che gli lasciava addosso gelo e brividi per giorni, dopo, e che non se ne andava mai del tutto neanche dopo, ma rimaneva lì, sedimentandosi e stratificandosi nel tempo, pronta a balzare fuori con dita rigide, lisce e fredde nei momenti peggiori – quando la notte era più buia, o il giorno più deprimente.

C’erano anche bei volti, quelli di vittime che aveva raggiunto appena in tempo, giovani donne e uomini, ragazzini, adulti e anziani, a volte persino bambini; eppure quello del ragazzo di quella sera si era aggrappato tenacemente alla sua memoria, l’azzurrogrigioverde  dei suoi occhi che sembrava aver impressionato un pezzetto della sua retina come la luce una lastra fotografica.

Com’era il nome? Kurt. Hudel? Hummens?  _Hummel_.

Non sapeva neppure perché lo avesse chiesto: di solito si informava sulle generalità delle persone in cui incappava solo se gli erano necessarie per contattare la loro famiglia qualora non fossero in grado di farlo autonomamente, o chiedeva il nome proprio quando, di fronte ad una persona molto scossa o sotto shock, questo poteva essergli utile per  rivolgersi a loro e provare a scuoterli o a tenerli lucidi. In quel caso... non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Probabilmente voleva un appiglio, qualcosa in più da ricordare di quel momento bizzarro nell’angosciante “normalità” delle sue notti di ronda che era stato, per un motivo non molto chiaro, classificato come  _importante_  nella sua memoria; o forse aveva voluto fingere che quello fosse un incontro normale, uno di quelli che alla gente normale capitano nei locali, in un  _cafè_ , al supermercato o al college: uno di quelli in cui allontani il tizio molesto (non quattro balordi armati di mattoni e della loro congenita violenza che hanno già pestato quasi a morte un altro poveraccio) e ti permetti di giocare un po’ a fare quello  _cool_  e sicuro di sé e chiedi il nome dell’altra persona.

... già, e poi non gli baci una mano, Blaine, deficiente. La gente normale ‘ste cose le fa semmai al primo appuntamento, non ad un povero disgraziato che non sei manco del tutto sicuro fosse gay e che si è appena salvato da un pestaggio potenzialmente omicida – e mentre sei combinato come un cosplayer che non s’è cambiato dopo il Comicon, se proprio bisogna dirla tutta. D’accordo che ormai le “gesta” di Nightbird erano note un po’ in tutta NY, grazie alle testimonianze di persone che erano state soccorse o dalle vaghe e lievemente scocciate risposte dei poliziotti intervistati (e da internet, ovviamente, figurarsi), ma non era propriamente Superman, ecco: era solo un tizio che era stato pestato e mandato all’ospedale quando aveva quattordici anni, era finito in una scuola privata e aveva formato un fightclub prima ed un club di supereroi poi, che gli avevano regalato giornate epiche – e, a volte bisognava pur ammetterlo, lievemente imbarazzanti.

Insomma, tutto ciò che si era costretto ad imparare sulla gestione delle persone in situazioni a rischio era volato fuori dalla finestra ed avrebbe voluto guardare con stizza a tutto ciò, invece di riuscire a richiamare alla mente solo il colore incantevole degli occhi di Kurt.

Bisognava tornare con i piedi per terra, si disse.

Tanto per cominciare, visto che aveva di fronte a sé un’ora abbondante libera, sarebbe andato in palestra – così avrebbe potuto far finta che fosse il week end che non riusciva ad avere da qualche anno e cenare con qualcosa di meglio del cibo uscito dalla sua cucina; poi avrebbe atteso che fosse ora di vestirsi e uscire per la ronda e, forse, per una volta, sarebbe tornato a casa meno esausto del solito.

 _Meglio così, Blaine_ , si disse.

Non aveva una vita così equilibrata da potersi permettere il lusso di una cotta e lo sapeva: difficile spiegare ad un qualunque fidanzato perché non c’era verso di farlo uscire la sera, o perché avesse sempre qualche impegno improrogabile (la boxe, tipo), o perché avesse sempre lividi ed escoriazioni qua e là che non riusciva a spiegare se non con una totale e continua sbadataggine durante gli allenamenti.

Ci sarebbero volute troppe scuse, troppe bugie, troppi silenzi che non avrebbe potuto riempire con la verità, e la storia si sarebbe chiusa – come le altre. E, per quanto sapesse di avere tutte le colpe, questo non aveva mai fatto in modo che l’ennesima rottura facesse meno male o non lo costringesse ad interrogarsi su quanto a lungo avrebbe durato così, quanto a lungo avrebbe sopportato una vita sociale scarsa ed una sentimentale costellata solo di fallimenti, prima di arrendersi e scegliere quale delle due metà della sua esistenza appendere al chiodo, chiudere nell’armadio e non farle vedere la luce mai più.

Insomma, lui non era un supereroe come quelli dei fumetti (forse una cosa simile a  _Kick ass_ , ma si sperava con prospettive migliori), ma quando dopo un paio di settimane dal suo trasferimento a New York si era ritrovato a soccorrere una ragazza nei pressi del campus della sua università, aggredita da un altro studente alticcio e con le mani troppo lunghe, e lei aveva continuato a ripetere alle guardie che erano venute a raccattare quel gentiluomo _Non mi sono accorta di niente, ero terrorizzata e mi aveva bloccata a terra, ma ad un certo punto è arrivato lui e mi ha tolto di dosso Ryan e lo ha steso e non pensavo che ci sarebbe mai riuscito perché era tipo alto la metà e invece l’ha buttato a terra e poi mi ha consolata e mi ha persino dato i cioccolatini che aveva in borsa e adesso è il mio eroe,_ perché _non potete dargli una medaglia, per cosa le paghiamo, le tasse?!_ e Blaine, per la prima volta da un pezzo, si era sentito importante sul serio.

Dopo lungo meditare aveva recuperato la sua divisa dei tempi delle superiori e aveva iniziato ad usarla la sera, quando non aveva lezione e nemmeno amici nelle immediate vicinanze con cui uscire – Wes era ad Harvard, David e Thad a Yale e Nick e Jeff tecnicamente erano con lui a New York, sì, ma quello che era stato definito da tutti “il loro recente cambio di status su Facebook” li aveva trasformati, per un pezzo almeno, in una specie di “coppia di piccioni perennemente impegnata a  _piccionare_ ”, aveva descritto Wes al resto di quello che figurava, su un gruppo di Facebook come su Whatsapp, come  _Warbleston_.

– Si dice “tubare”, Wes – aveva risposto Thad.

– Nel loro caso sono piccioni, Thad. E  _tu_  non li hai visti di recente, perciò fidati: è  _piccionare_.

– Ed è uno spettacolo  _inquietante_  – aveva rincarato Blaine.

Insomma, complici un’insieme di cose, aveva cominciato a fare l’eroe a tempo perso ed alla fine non era più riuscito a smettere: perché sapere di poter essere utile, di fare la differenza per la vita di qualcuno, qualcuno a cui non sarebbe capitato di provare il terrore che aveva sperimentato lui quando era al primo anno delle superiori (ed era stato mandato all’ospedale da adolescenti infami e ubriachi), perché magari sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare in tempo, gli aveva creato un senso del dovere che non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter sviluppare.

Insomma, era fatta, e si era volontariamente o meno segnato come data di termine della sua vita come Nightbird il giorno della sua laurea – quando, se le cose fossero andate come sperava, la NYADA gli avrebbe aperto definitivamente le porte di Broadway e allora non avrebbe probabilmente avuto più nemmeno il tempo per _respirare_ , se era vero quel che ripetevano ogni giorno i suoi insegnanti a proposito di quanto minimo fosse il carico di lavoro che si trovavano a dover gestire in quella fase della loro vita in confronto al  _dopo_ , quando gli anni del college sarebbero stati in futuro ricordati come un periodo di relax.

Non voleva ammetterlo, ma si sentiva già il magone al pensiero che, mentre lui sarebbe stato impegnato a provare fino a tarda sera o ad esibirsi in qualche teatro, ragazzi come Kurt avrebbero rischiato di venire massacrati e uccisi perché magari la polizia non sarebbe arrivata in tempo e di Nightbird sarebbe rimasto solo un mantello nero e blu chiuso in una scatola dimenticata chissà dove.

Un passante lo urtò e Blaine si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, gettando un’ultima occhiata alla vetrina, sulla quale il suo riflesso si sovrapponeva allo scintillante azzurro grigioverde della sciarpa: fece per muovere un passo, incespicò, alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi riprese a camminare.

 

~*~

 

La notte era straordinariamente umida a New York, o così almeno era parso a Kurt mentre tornava a casa tentando di sollevare più che poteva il bavero del cappotto per coprire la gola – non si pentiva di aver usato la sua sciarpa per cercare di fermare il sangue di quel ragazzo, il sabato precedente, ovvio, ma era la sua preferita, quantomeno perché era quella che gli sembrava stare bene su tutto il suo guardaroba ed era anche la più calda, e ora era finita nel secchio, lasciandolo solo con la sue compagne che però non svolgevano quella che Burt definiva  _l’unico utilizzo di una cosa che va intorno al collo quando fa freddo_.

O semplicemente Kurt si scordava, come quel giorno, di prenderne una seconda da indossare quando usciva dalla redazione di  _Vogue.com_  e si ritrovava a battere i denti mentre percorreva l’ultimo tratto a piedi verso l’appartamento che divideva con Rachel e Santana.

Non poteva permettersi né una sciarpa nuova, né un raffreddore, perciò allungò il passo, tenendo lo sguardo fisso verso le finestre illuminate al loro piano; lo attendeva una serata avvincente: Rachel e Santana avevano avuto lo stesso turno (al locale in cui tutti e tre lavoravano come “camerieri canterini”), il che solitamente significava che c’era stato un pretesto per bisticciare, era il suo turno fare i piatti e lo avrebbe probabilmente barattato con l’ultima pallina di gelato alla vaniglia e caramello di sua spettanza perché  _doveva_  finire alcuni bozzetti da riconsegnare l’indomani ad uno dei suoi docenti e gli ci sarebbero volute almeno un paio d’ore di lavoro.

Andò esattamente come previsto: Rachel era chiusa in un mutismo ostinato e Santana parlava a raffica, segno evidente di chi delle due l’avesse spuntata quel giorno, lui cedette alla seconda il gelato in cambio del turno di riordino della cucina e si immerse nel lavoro. Erano le due quando completò la sua impresa: la casa immersa nel silenzio più totale e, quando aprì il frigo per versarsi un bicchiere di latte, trovò un post-it rosso – erano i  _post-it di proprietà_  che bollinavano i loro averi più preziosi nelle stanze comuni (in particolar modo le scorte segrete e proibitissime di cioccolata o biscotti iper-calorici. O, nel caso di Rachel, segnalavano i suoi personalissimi cibi vegetariani e vegani, dai quali Santana si teneva lontana peggio che se avessero contenuto veleno) o messaggi e minacce in giro per la casa, così li aveva battezzati Rachel: gialli con stelline i suoi, rossi quelli di Santana e bianchi ( _Come le tue perenni notti, lady Hummel_ , aveva simpaticamente commentato miss Lopez) quelli di Kurt.

Quel particolare post-it rosso recava scritto  _Non toglierei mai cibo di sopravvivenza emotiva ad un’anima infelice che non scopa da secoli. Buonanotte, lady Hummel._

Fatto da Santana, era un gesto di infinita misericordia.

Kurt tornò in camera coccolandosi la ciotolina con il gelato ed un cucchiaino, quando vide un’ombra passare di fronte alla sua finestra – cioè, al lato assegnato a lui dello stanzone unico che loro avevano tentato di trasformare in una casa disponendo artisticamente tendaggi recuperati al mercato delle pulci – e lui si bloccò, impietrito: la sua finestra era al livello della scala antincendio (ovviamente.  _Non vorrai mica che una fanciulla abbia come unica finestra un potenziale accesso per ladri e assassini, Kurt!_ , aveva esclamato Rachel al momento di disporre le “stanze”, quando erano solo loro e Santana era una minaccia lontana da ogni previsione. Aveva tentato di obbiettare che non faceva molta differenza, visto che manco il bagno aveva muri e una porta dove rifugiarsi in caso di criminali in casa, ma non c’era stato verso e la scala antincendio ora toccava a lui; ad ogni buon conto, aveva fatto in modo di aggiungere un chiodo che bloccasse l’apertura della finestra, anche se ci voleva del coraggio per cercare di penetrare nella loro scassata dimora con la speranza di rubare qualcosa).

Era un criminale?

Kurt si volse istintivamente verso le tende che delimitavano le stanze delle ragazze, ma nulla si muoveva: era l’unico uomo in casa e toccava a lui affrontare il pericolo – anche se era sicuro che Santana sarebbe riuscita a respingere da sola anche una banda, mentre l’unica arma contundente che che era venuta in mente a lui di afferrare in quel momento era stata la prolunga  _già crepata_  dell’aspirapolvere.

Si avvicinò alla finestra col fiato in gola, cercando di scivolare sul pavimento nel modo più silenzioso possibile, ma quando arrivò a spalancare la tenda, vide che non c’era nessuno sulla scala antincendio, né lì, né in agguato nelle tenebre (scarse, visto che c’era un lampione là sotto): incollò una guancia al vetro per sincerarsene, e fu in quel momento che trasalì nel vedere una borsa squadrata; rimase qualche secondo ad analizzare la situazione, poi, quando non resistette più alla curiosità e gli parve che l’imminente pericolo fosse passato, trafficò con mani agitate con il chiodo-di-sicurezza e la cerniera arrugginita della finestra e la spalancò con circospezione.

L’oggetto era davvero una borsa, una di quelle in cui riponevano gli acquisti i negozi eleganti, e lui l’afferrò perplesso, richiudendo accuratamente i vetri prima di cedere alla curiosità e sbirciare il contenuto: c’era una scatola, lunga e sottile, ed al suo interno era stata accuratamente deposta una  _sciarpa_.

Kurt la spiegò con attenzione e quasi reverenza, perché aveva riconosciuto immediatamente la marca, e rimase con la carezza gelata della seta di un meraviglioso colore cangiante tra le mani, così deliziato dal maneggiare un tessuto così bello da non riuscire a distogliersi per constatare l’ovvio, ovvero che di qualcun altro e che avrebbe dovuto capire come restituirla. E invece, mentre la riponeva (a malincuore, doveva ammetterlo) nella scatola e poi nella busta, notò un biglietto che doveva essergli scivolato poco prima: chiedendosi per un istante se non fosse indiscreto, si risolse ad aprirlo e leggerlo.

 

_In cambio di quella danneggiata._

_Nightbird_

Kurt corse di nuovo alla finestra e stavolta uscì, incurante del freddo, sulla scala antincendio, guardandosi intorno, ma senza vedere alcunché; rimase qualche minuto lì e alla fine si arrese e tornò dentro, avvolgendosi la sciarpa attorno al collo e gettando un’occhiata compiaciuta al suo riflesso nello specchio: si intonava alla perfezione con il suo incarnato e con il colore dei suoi occhi.

Questo Blaine non poté vederlo chiaramente, per quanto cercasse di sbirciare con un piccolo binocolo dal tetto su cui si era rifugiato, ma si disse che i soldi e le ore di ricerche spese per recuperare quell’indirizzo erano valse assolutamente la pena.


End file.
